This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are collaborating with Dr. Videra to correlate changes in tissue sialylation and sialyltransferase transcript levels in human bladder cancer. These studies have just been initiated, but prior data indicated an upregulation of sialylated glycan structures in the bladder cancer samples and our collaborative studies are focused on determining if these structures are generated by transcriptional regulation of sialyltransferases or sialidases in these transformed tissues.